


my wintertime love (to be)

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran, George Michael (Musician), Wham! (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Baking, Banter, Christmas, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wine, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: It’s ten days until Christmas, and Simon has ten days to tell Nick how he feels.
Relationships: Simon Le Bon & Nick Rhodes & John Taylor (Duran Duran), Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here’s my Christmas fic of the year, a lot of thought went into this so i sincerely hope you enjoy ❤️ happy holidays, Duranies!
> 
> title from a fabulous song, _Wintertime Love _by the Doors.__

_1982_

_10 days until_ _Christmas_

“So, your first Christmas alone. How are you holding up, Simon?”

Bundled up in their coats and scarves, Simon and John pace around the park. It’s very cold, a nipping chill in the air. They are both looking forward to getting back inside, in the warmth and away from the bitterness of winter.

The fresh air is nice, though.

“I’m alright, just uh... thinking.”

John looks his way, gazing at Simon’s clean shaven face. “About? Not Claire, I hope.”

Simon decides to spill. He tells John everything, after all. “No, no. I’ve got my eyes on someone.”

John stops walking. Simon does too, then turns to face him.

“Guy or girl?” he asks.

Simon rolls his eyes. He’s not opposed to telling John. Actually, he wants to tell him. “Guy. _Well_...” he trails off, enjoying the confused expression on John’s face. “Come to think of it, he’s quite feminine.”

“Don’t make me guess, Si.” John crosses his arms. “You know how bad I am at that.”

“I’m not. This won’t surprise you.”

“I’m sure it won’t.”

“Alright,” Simon replies, smirking. “It’s Nick.”

John starts walking again, grabbing Simon’s arm in the process. “I knew it!”

Simon struggles to get free, but John’s got a good hold on him. “Let me go, Johnny. So, what do you think then? Do I have a chance?”

John laughs, pulling Simon along. “Uh, yes. It’s so obvious he fancies you. Whenever anyone does as much as mention your name, he turns red.”

This new fact has Simon’s heart pounding. “Okay, what are you doing? What’s the rush?”

“We’re going to see him right now, you two can kiss and it’ll be happily ever after. Just in time for the holidays!”

Simon tugs back hard enough to send John back into him. He wraps his arms around his shoulders. “No, we won’t be doing that, Johnny.”

John raises a brow, it disappears under his red hat. “Why not?”

“Because I’m not ready, alright?” Simon lets him go, and they start to walk once more without restraint. “You know how he is, and if I really do have a chance like you say, I wanna make it perfect. He deserves it.”

“Fine. Can we still go see him though? I won’t say anything, I just want you to see what I mean. He really likes you, Simon. Hell, Janine doesn’t even look at me the way he looks at you. It’s madness.”

Simon looks up at the grayish sky, how it has darkened with the promise of a long winter night. An evening spent with Nick would be wonderful, in the warmth of his cozy apartment. He sighs, his breath visible.

He wants to believe John. He’s hoping he can believe him.

“Yes, that’s fine,” he replies, the smile creeping onto his face uncontrollable. That’s the effect Nick has on him. “By Christmas, I’m gonna tell him how I feel.”

“Yeah?” John slips his hands into his coat pockets.

Simon nods, sure of himself. “Yeah, I’m doing it.”

John looks down at the wet pavement beneath their feet. “Well Simon, you’ve got ten days.”

———

“You two are lucky, I just got home from my shoot,” Nick says after he swings the door open to reveal his best friends. His lined eyes drift from John to Simon. They stick on him and staying trained on his face, so obviously fixated.

They step inside and John makes eyeballs at Simon when Nick turns around. Simon glares and elbows him as punishment.

“You both look cold. I’ll go get you some tea, it’ll warm you up.”

“You’re a doll, Nick,” John comments.

Nick chuckles, his face lighting up in the festive glow of his front room; his tree this year is quite gorgeous. “Shut up, Nigel.”

They take off their coats and winter wear by the door, hanging them upon Nick’s antique coat rack. The heat feels delightful after being outside for so long. It seeps into their bones, warming them to their core.

Peering outside, it has just begun to snow, white flakes coming down gently upon the city. Simon soon loses interest in the weather and goes to the kitchen, finding Nick there waiting for the kettle.

He checks him out without even realizing it, staring at his backside. He has always worn tight trousers. It’s near impossible for Simon not to look. He daydreams briefly about slipping his hand up his shirt, drawing him closer and kissing him senseless.

Nick turns and takes Simon by surprise, leaning against the stove. His expression seems to soften at the sight of him. The kitchen suddenly feels so much smaller.

Nick is beautiful, so beautiful that Simon’s knees get weak.

“So uh, how did your shoot go?”

Their eyes meet, the electricity between them prominent in this moment. Simon feels weighted to the floor, tongue tied and nervous.

Nick is one of his best friends, he shouldn’t feel this worked up. And yet, here he is.

“It went great, the models were naturals. You’ll see those photos in a month, _Vogue_.”

Simon’s heart skips several beats, trying not to get lost in his eyes. “That’s good. I think it’s really incredible, you know. You’re barely twenty and you’re taking photos for _Vogue_.”

His words made Nick smile, beaming from ear to ear. Simon feels himself sink into something much like a trance; he’s under Nick’s spell and it’s getting impossible to hide.

His senses come alive when the touch of Nick’s hand graces his skin. He has closed in and he’s touching his hands, clasping them in his own.

“Are you alright? You don’t look well,” Nick voices, concern evident on his face. “Your hands are freezing.”

Simon chuckles softly to alleviate some of the tension in his body. He looks down at their hands. They look so perfect together, his large and Nick’s small. It’s like they were made for each other.

He would like to believe that they were.

“I’m okay, might’ve just been out too long,” Simon replies, reveling silently in the tender softness of Nick’s skin.

“Oh, alright.” Nick looks up at him. His mouth closes, then opens again, as if he’s struggling to say something and it’s on the tip of his tongue.

“You worry too much.” Simon squeezes his hands, hoping it says all he cannot speak.

Nick seems reluctant to let go, though he does anyway. His face is a little red, perhaps from the heat in the kitchen, or maybe it’s more than that. Simon’s hoping it’s more than that.

The kettle starts to hiss. They move apart, pretending as if nothing happened. Simon can’t get the woozy feeling in his head to go away. He wants to wrap his arms around Nick’s waist, hold him close and not let go.

He wants to call him his own.

“Peppermint? It’s festive, after all.”

Simon nods, standing next to him closer than he normally would. “I’d love that.”

He helps Nick prepare their tea, hoping their hands will touch again. They don’t, but he doesn’t allow himself to grow disappointed.

Because when they join John, he has switched the television on, a Christmas rerun special playing. The sofa is only so big, which means Simon has to sit close to Nick. Maybe he’s closer than he really needs to be, but it’s obvious Nick doesn’t mind.

He doesn’t move away, and he eventually settles so his thigh is pressed against Simon’s own. Looking down at where their bodies meet, Simon rejoices. This is a beautiful moment, with the golden glow of the tree cast upon them, the scent of peppermint in the air, and the lovely warm feeling that has spread from head to toe. It all adds up to become the smile on Simon’s face.

He’s prepared for John to give him the _I told you so_ talk later on, but for now, he’s going to enjoy this.

He has ten days to tell Nick how he feels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m feeling festive so have more pining idiots 🎄💚

_ 6 days until Christmas _

“Did you talk to Nick last night?”

Simon sighs heavily into the speaker. He knew John would start asking questions about him sooner or later. “No, I haven’t. Why? We’ll be seeing him tonight anyway.”

“I was just wondering. You did say you were gonna tell him by Christmas, so.”

“Yeah and I have a week. Or uh, six days. It’ll happen, mark my words.”

“Alright, you better. You two were practically on top of each other the other night! All snuggled up together on the sofa, it was honestly the cutest thing.”

Simon shakes his head. “No, we really weren’t. I mean... I _wish_ we were.”

“I’m sure you’d love him on top of you. Or to be on top of him.”

“Ugh, shut the hell up Johnny.”

John laughs hardily. “You know I’m right.”

“Like I was saying, I just had my arm over the back of the sofa. I didn’t intend to make any moves.”

John is still laughing on the other end of the line. “Yeah, okay Simon. So you were snuggling up to him, got it.”

“Whatever you say.”

“You’re gonna make a move tonight, right? If you don’t Simon I swear I’ll—”

“I will try,” Simon says, looking at his watch. “Don’t worry, I want this. You don’t have to play matchmaker. I’ve got it all under control.”

“Alright, good.”

“I’m gonna go get ready. I’ll see you tonight, yeah?”

“Of course. Go doll yourself up for your darling Nicky!”

“I hope he’ll be my darling. Bye, Johnny.”

———

“Why do I always have to drive?”

“Because, Simon, you’re the only one who can.” John gets comfortable in the backseat, buckling up. “Now stop your complaining and go pick up your boyfriend, please. I’m sure he’s already waiting.”

Simon pulls back out onto the road, heading for Nick’s apartment complex. His hands quiver slightly, perhaps from nerves. “That’s where you’re wrong. Chances are, he’s rethinking his outfit, fixing his makeup, perfecting his hair. You get the gist.”

John looks at him through the rear view mirror. “You’re gonna have your hands full with him,” he teases his friend playfully.

“And that’s why I have two, for your information.”

John makes a fake gagging noise. Simon gets giddy and laughs behind the wheel, simple elation overtaking his mind for a moment.

“I had another comment but I think I’ll keep this one to myself.”

“Better if you do, because we’re almost there.”

It’s starting to get dark, the sky fading and night falling upon them. The lights get so much prettier at this time; the way they glow proudly against the darkness.

Simon pulls up outside Nick’s building. He’s nowhere in sight, as expected. It’s typical for him to be late.

“See,” Simon starts, gesturing outside. “ _Told you_.”

John leans against the door, forehead against the window. “If he’s not out in five minutes, I’m going in after him.”

“What if I want to?”

“What, so you two can have a quickie before we drive around looking at lights? No thanks, count me out.”

Simon shakes with laughter. “You’re the worst, Johnny. And I’m not shagging him right away, he’s no one night stand.”

“Correct. He’s an _every_ night stand.”

“I’m just gonna pretend you didn’t say that.”

John looks out to the door Nick should be coming out of soon. As soon as Simon’s eyes follow, they’re greeted with Nick, followed by a familiar face. A mutual friend of theirs.

“Uh,” Simon utters suddenly. He’s a bit shocked and even a little put off. “Why is George Michael with him?”

“Huh. No clue. I didn’t invite him.” John watches Simon’s face in the glass, his hurt expression giving away how he really feels. “ _Fuck_... do you think they’re messing around?”

Simon watches Nick hand him something, an envelope of sorts. George smiles wide and pulls him in for a hug. Though the hug doesn’t last long, John cringes for Simon’s sake.

“Fuck is right. I sure hope not.”

“That was a bit awkward. I don’t think you have anything to worry about, Simon.”

Nick bids George goodbye and starts towards the car.

It’s then that John gets an idea. “Get out and open the door for him, all gentleman like!”

“That’s a good idea,” Simon says before practically jumping out of the car, walking around and opening the door as Nick approaches.

He looks gorgeous and all Simon can do is stare, utterly mesmerized by him. It takes a moment for the words to make it out of his mouth.

“Hey, Nick,” he greets with a warm smile. “Hop in.”

A little shocked by the gesture, Nick returns his smile. There’s even a red tint to his cheeks. “Oh, thank you, Si.”

Simon watches him get in, heart fluttering in his chest at the use of the cherished nickname Nick has given him.

Maybe if he plays his cards right, he can tell Nick tonight. The mere thought of it has him nervous. He can’t afford to mess it up.

When he gets back into the driver’s seat, he can feel John staring at him, waiting for him to say something. It’s nice to have him there, though at the same time, he wishes it could just be the two of them.

A date with Nick. Now that would be nice.

“What did George want, Nick?” John asks suddenly.

“I took some photos for him and Andrew, promo for the record company they’re signing with. I’m glad they’ve finally got something going.”

Simon feels relief flood his body, tension fading away. “That’s good, you think they’ll make it big?”

Nick nods. “No doubt about it.”

“I think so too,” Simon agrees, driving away. “With a name like _Wham!_ I’m sure they will.”

He makes his way towards the suburbs, his car’s heat warming the three of them during the chilly December night. Nick starts to take off his coat and Simon turns on the radio.

Barry Manilow’s _I Wanna Do It with You_ starts flowing through the speakers. Simon is glad it’s dark enough in this part of town to conceal his reaction.

_ Come on baby please _

_ Say you will, say I can _

_ Say that I can be your man _

It’s hard to focus on the road when Nick’s right next to him and this song is on. He’s aware of his presence, aware of how much he feels the lyrics being sung, aware of John trying to hide his goofy smile in the backseat, too.

_ I wanna do it, do it with you _

_ I wanna do it, do it with you _

_ I want to love out my fantasies _

They soon approach a pretty neighborhood, red and white lights decorating the railings leading up to houses. Glowing angels and reindeer bring the brightness back to the night, a comfort in the dark chill.

There’s a little house at the end of the street for sale. Simon imagines he and Nick buying that house together, moving in together. He likes the thought of him always being there.

He pushes those thoughts aside for now. He’s getting ahead of himself.

Nick takes it upon himself to switch the station once the song is over. “We need Christmas music,” he says, continuing the search for such.

He stumbles upon Bing Crosby’s classic recording of _White Christmas_ , removing his hand from the dial when he hears it. Simon wishes he could look at Nick’s face instead of the road ahead, look into his sparkling green eyes instead of the lights.

For now, his presence is enough.

“You know, I’d like to move back to the suburbs.” Nick looks dreamily out the side window as Simon makes a turn. His breath steams up the glass. “Someday.”

He wants to grab Nick’s hand right now and tell him he’d move there with him, no questions asked. He doesn’t, he just smiles and glances his way as they come to a traffic stop. “It’s quieter, more space for a garden,” he reasons.

“Yeah, I’d love a garden.”

“Me too.”

John stays quiet, to Simon’s benefit. He knows he’ll have something to say about it later. He always does.

Nick shifts his body away from the window and more towards Simon. He looks at the side of his face for a long moment. Simon can feel his gaze. It feels warm.

They take some side streets, a big bright snowman in front of one of the houses. Candy canes and lit up wreaths scatter the cold night; the brightness returns warmth to their hearts.

It’s soon after that when John speaks up, after being very silent for much of the ride. “I think I’ll call it a night Simon, if you don’t mind. I forgot I have to be at work early in the morning.”

“Alright Johnny, want me to tuck you into bed as well?”

John laughs, realizing this is the perfect moment to slip a comment in. “No, but I’m sure you’d like to tuck Nick in.”

Simon’s heart drops. He could kill John right about now. He tries his best to play it cool. “Nick can tuck himself in, he’s a lot more mature than you.”

That earns a laugh from Nick, though Simon isn’t so sure if he wanted him to catch that little hint or not.

“Thanks,” he replies, glancing over at Simon again.

No one speaks on the way back to John’s place, and when they bid their goodbyes and he’s out of the car, Simon doesn’t know what to do with himself. Having John there made it safer, in a way. Now, he feels like he should say something to Nick. He feels like he should admit his feelings.

It’s not as easy as it seems to be.

He doesn’t leave right away and keeps the car in park, looking to Nick. It’s the first time all night he’s really had the chance to look at him this way. He reaches up and turns the interior light on, dousing them both in a warm yellow glow.

Nick’s lips look rather enticing. Simon wonders briefly about them, how they’d feel against his own. He realizes that Nick has robbed him of his words once again.

“Do you... wanna go home yet?” he asks him, hoping the answer is no.

“No, do you?”

_Yes, and I want you to come with me,_ Simon thinks but doesn’t dare say. He wants to make a move. It’s the right time, though maybe not the right place. Maybe he’s overthinking it, procrastinating for fear of rejection.

“I have off tomorrow, I don’t mind staying out,” Simon replies, eyes never leaving Nick’s face. “Plus it’s nice to just be with you, no offense to John.”

The soft smile that appears on Nick’s face makes his world so much brighter. “It’s nice to be with you too, Simon.”

“I’m glad you think so. Really.”

“Can I ask you something?” Nick looks away from their intimate eye contact, gazing at Simon’s hands instead.

_Fuck, here we go._ Simon nods. “Of course.”

“Would you wanna come back to mine? I need your opinion on John’s Christmas present. We’ve been friends for so long that I have to get more creative each year with my gifts,” he says, eyes flicking back up to Simon’s face.

“Oh, alright.” Simon can hardly breathe. “Yeah, I get what you mean.”

He reaches up and turns the interior light off, thankful to be half hidden in darkness again. A thought crosses his mind, a hopeful pondering that maybe this is just Nick’s excuse to get him alone.

Simon hopes that’s true.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they. are. adorable 🥺

Simon can’t stop thinking about what could happen tonight, alone with Nick at his place. He could finally initiate something between them, create an even more perfect moment. He knows he really should. It’ll be Christmas before he knows it.

There’s a certain energy between him and Nick that he cannot ignore, and tonight, it’s heightened. There’s something in his eyes, something nestled in his heavenly green irises. Simon wants to take him into his arms and say everything he’s been dying to say; his secret feelings weigh heavy.

Nick’s apartment is cozy warm, as always. As they walk through the door together, Simon places a hand on Nick’s shoulder.

Before Nick has the chance to flip around, Simon wordlessly helps him out of his coat. It’s more than an excuse to touch him, really. He sprinkles his adoration into his actions, however small. With Nick, especially. He deserves it.

He hangs up his coat with great care, then removes his own. He’s aware of Nick’s lined eyes on him, and a pang of desire hits him hard in the pit of his stomach.

Simon doesn’t expect Nick to envelope him in an embrace, though as soon as he does, his lungs are robbed of oxygen. He smells amazing and his smaller body slots perfectly against his own. Instinct causes Simon to return the hug, arms around Nick nice and tight.

Their height difference makes for good hugs. No, great hugs. Nick buries his face in his shoulder, orange hair tickling his chin. He wants to question why they’re doing this, though Nick speaks before he can.

“I appreciate you, you know that right?” Nick voices, his tone honey sweet.

“Yes. I appreciate you as well,” Simon replies. He delights at the sight of Nick, looking down at him with a soaring kind of feeling in his chest.

He waits for Nick to let go. He doesn’t, and by now he’s sure he can feel the pounding of his heart. They’re that close. He allows a hand to caress Nick’s back, and for a second, it feels like the younger man is melting against him.

Nick pulls away first. Simon is buzzed from that dose of irresistible affection; he almost stumbles back into him.

“C’mere, I’ll show you Johnny’s Christmas present.”

Simon follows him to his bedroom. Of course he’s been here before, though right now, it doesn’t feel like those other times. It has his heart racing and his palms are starting to get clammy.

He stands with his hands in his pockets as Nick pulls out a large rectangular canvas from underneath his bed. He recognizes it instantly as the cover of Roxy Music’s debut record. The leggy redhead is gorgeously replicated in oil: cloaked in white, pink, and baby blue satin.

Nick lays the painting down gently on his duvet, standing back and admiring it. “Do you think he’ll like it? He’s always saying about wanting something nice to hang over his sofa, so I figured this would be perfect there.”

“He’s going to love it. It’s incredible, Nick.” Simon eyes the detail, all the way down to the slight rosy tint to her cheeks and the pink ruffles around her breasts. “Did you-”

“No,” Nick says, shaking his head. “I didn’t paint it. I commissioned a friend of George’s since I adore her work. He actually just dropped it off earlier this evening, that’s why I was running a bit late.”

Simon nods, the whole George thing still making him feel a bit weary. “Well, she did a wonderful job.”

“I agree, I’m glad you think so.”

Nick puts the canvas back, Simon eyeing him the entire time. He figures he should ask about George, before he makes a move and embarrasses himself.

“You two seem awfully close,” Simon remarks, casual. “Is, uh... something going on?”

Nick looks shocked by the question. “No, no. Nothing like that. Why do you ask?”

_Oh fuck._ “Just curious, I would assume you’d tell me if you were, right?”

“I don’t see George that way, but yes. I’d tell you anything, Simon.” Nick looks up at him, sincere. “I trust you.”

Simon smiles. Perhaps that was a hidden confession, perhaps he’s reading too far into it. That thought completely fades when Nick takes his hand. Maybe he’s not after all.

“Would you like a glass of wine?” Nick asks, leading him to the kitchen. He tugs gently on his hand, smooth fingers curled around his.

“I’d love one,” he replies.

He notices a shift in Nick’s demeanor, a certain sweetness in his voice that’s much more intense than it was before. He loves it, he wants to bask in it.

“Perfect.” Nick lets go of his hand, going to the cabinet to grab glasses. “It’s a lovely night for red wine, I’m thinking.”

_Romantic_ , Simon wants to say. He doesn’t. Instead, he watches Nick retrieve a bottle from the fridge and pour them two glasses. He wants him so badly it aches.

He’s surprised he doesn’t drop the glass when Nick hands it to him, with how beautiful his face looks underneath the kitchen lights. He smiles, bright and cheery.

“What should we toast to?” Simon starts to smile too, having Nick so close to him.

“I’ll let that be your call, Si.”

“Hmm.” Simon thinks for a moment. It’s got to be clever, something to reel Nick in. “Your makeup? Since it looks lovely tonight.”

Nick looks down, cheeks turning pinker. “You’re too kind,” he says, emitting an adorable giggle. He raises his head and clinks his glass against Simon’s.

“Just the truth. You’re gorgeous, makeup or no makeup.”

Simon wants to kiss him, wants to feel that lovely smile of his against his mouth. Instead, he sips his wine, as does Nick. That energy between them grows stronger.

“You’re making me all red, Simon!”

“That’s okay, you’ll match the wine.”

———

One glass turns to two, then to two turns to three. By the second glass, Nick proposes the idea of making Christmas cookies. The hour is growing later and Simon has no intention of leaving anytime soon. It seems that Nick wants him to stay, anyway.

Being a bit wine drunk and baking do not mix, to say the least.

Simon gets daring with the addition of alcohol, so while Nick’s busy preparing the ingredients, he comes up behind him with a hand full of flour.

“Simon, I see you and I know exactly what you’re about to do.”

“Do you, now?”

Nick turns, some of the brown sugar falling onto the countertop. “Yes, don’t you dare.”

“Alright. What do you think I was gonna do?”

“Wipe that hand all over my shirt.”

“Dammit.”

Nick begins to mix together the ingredients he measured out, flour included. “See, I know you well. I know what you’re gonna do before you even do it.”

Simon doesn’t know what to do with a hand full of flour now. “Don’t get cocky now, I still have my weapon.” He waves his hand in front of Nick’s face.

“Don’t tease me, you bastard,” Nick chortles, keeping their banter playful. “I’ll tease you right back.”

“Well, maybe I’d _like it_.”

Nick raises a brow. “Alright. Two can play at that game, Simon.”

Simon doesn’t expect him to actually go through with it. So when he dips his hand in the bag of flour, Simon backs away and starts laughing.

“Aw, c’mon Nicky. You wouldn’t.”

“I would. I could.”

Before he knows it, Nick is right there in front of him. He still wants to grab him and kiss him. The wine should give him enough courage.

“What are you planning on doing with that hand?” Simon asks, unable to keep the smirk off his face.

“Leaving a nice floury handprint on you.” Nick’s eyes gleam underneath the kitchen lights, delightfully flirtatious.

“Where?”

Nick comes closer, so close Simon can almost smell the wine on his breath. “Right on your ass.”

Simon feels a pang of desire in his chest that works its way down. Things surely have escalated between them since their drive with John earlier.

“Do it. I bet you won’t.”

Nick looks awfully smug. He inches closer until he’s almost pressed against Simon’s chest, reaching his hand around and slapping his ass with it.

Simon is floored. “Tease.”

Nick winks before he backs away, returning to the cookie dough he’s trying to make. “And you love it.”

“You drive me crazy.”

“You drive _me_ crazy.”

“Why? Because I can give you another reason.”

“You may as well.”

Simon moves, returning next to Nick by the preheating oven. His hand comes down and collides with Nick’s ass, black trousers now sporting a large white handprint. “Now we’re even.”

Nick leans into him, laughing, which makes Simon laugh too. “You’re staying the night,” he tells Simon. It’s not a question.

“Of course I am. Not when gingerbread cookies are involved.”

“Shit, is that what we’re making?”

They share another laugh. Simon thinks tonight is the night.


	4. Chapter 4

_ 5 days until Christmas _

“Simon?” Nick places a hand on his shoulder, then starts to shake him lightly. “Wake up, Si.”

Simon stirs awake, confused when he opens his eyes. He’s met with the warm light coming from Nick’s Christmas tree and Nick himself, hovering over him. He must’ve fallen asleep on his sofa. He wonders how long he’s been here; it’s still dark outside.

“What... what time ‘s it?” he asks, Nick’s hand lingering on him.

“A little after midnight,” Nick replies. “I don’t want you sleeping out here all by yourself. Come to my room with me?”

Simon isn’t awake enough to form a coherent reply, let alone understand that this isn’t just one of his really good dreams. He nods shallowly. His mouth feels dry.

Nick takes his hand and helps him up off the sofa. He realizes as they’re walking down the hallway together what’s about to happen. He’s a bit more sobered up, yet he still feels the effects of the wine from earlier, and Nick isn’t helping.

He has never shared a bed with Nick before. The thought has Simon hot under the collar, even though he knows it will be innocent.

“I don’t have anything for you to sleep in, so...”

“That’s alright,” Simon starts, suddenly feeling his nerves fester under Nick’s gaze. “I sleep in my pants, but uh... I won’t do that if you’re not—”

Nick’s soft chuckle interrupts him. He moves closer, delicate hands upon his chest. Perhaps he’s still a tad drunk, or real good at playing it up. “It’s okay, I don’t mind.” It’s dark in his room, but Simon would really love to see his face right now. “I do too, actually. Don’t worry about it.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Simon emits. It’s hard to play it cool when he’s so close and his feelings are so strong. “Good.”

“Need help? Getting undressed?”

Simon can’t believe his ears. He almost pinches himself, because this has got to be a dream.

His face is hot from blushing. “I’m thinking you’ll need the help. You’re not as sober as you lead on.”

“You think?”

“Yes, I do.”

Nick’s voice sounds flirty, just as it has all night. “Then help me out,” he says. The tension between them thickens. 

Simon remembers the old saying: _drunk words are sober thoughts_. He’s starting to think there’s a lot of truth to it. “Anything for you.”

He is careful not to overstep any boundaries, though he’s not exactly sure where they are at this point. Nick’s shirt comes off easily, his hand brushing his arm in the process. Nick stumbles slightly into him, so Simon is gentle when his fingers fumble with the button on his trousers. He can feel his breath fanning on his skin. He’s so close.

It takes him a great deal of strength to hold back from grabbing Nick’s hips and pulling him closer. It’s strange to be pulling his trousers down in this context; he always figured it would happen after admitting their feelings. Simon almost laughs to himself.

“Thank you, darling.” Nick climbs into bed, throwing the covers over himself, then lifting them for Simon. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

Simon’s clothes join Nick’s on his bedroom floor. He climbs into bed next to him, longing to feel his warmth. He keeps his distance. He doesn’t want to push it any more than he already has tonight, especially when they’ve both got alcohol in their systems.

He doesn’t realize how tired he is until his head hits the pillow. He stays on his side of the bed, and so does Nick. Staring at his back in the low light, he allows himself to fantasize. He’d give just about anything to hold him right now. If only he could muster up the courage to tell him how he feels, then maybe he could finally fall asleep with his arms wrapped around him.

Simon closes his eyes, the quiet darkness of the room lulling him. Another day has passed without telling him. But right now, he feels like he’s getting closer.

———

“So, let me get this straight. You two got drunk together, made gingerbread men, then you slept in his bed with him. All without either one of you saying anything? You didn’t even kiss him?” John inquires from the other end of the line, a laugh escaping his mouth.

“No, nothing happened. Believe me, I _wanted_ to kiss him. He flirted with me all damn night, John. I had so many chances. Then he got drunk and I got scared. I don’t want it happening like that. Would you?”

“I wouldn’t, I get it. I can tell he’s getting bold. More bold than usual for Nick. He still hasn’t said anything to me, though it’s quite obvious he fancies you a lot. Now when I’m around it’s like I don’t even exist. I’m almost jealous, dammit!”

“I know,” Simon utters, feigning exasperation. “It’ll happen. I’ve got him wrapped around my finger.”

“You’re wrapped around _his_. Undressing him and all, next thing you know he’ll be underneath you—”

“Johnny...”

“What? C’mon, Simon. I know you’re thinking about it.”

“Well, yeah. But it’s not only about that. I think I’m falling in love with him.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry Christmas everyone, this was a fun little fic to write and i sincerely hope you’ve enjoyed it 💕

_1 day until Christmas_

“What’s this, John?” Simon whispers, pointing up above the doorway to Nick’s kitchen. “Are you kidding me? Mistletoe?”

John chuckles, covering his mouth and leaning against the wall. “What? You’ve gotta tell him tonight, since you neglected to every other time you’ve been with him.”

Simon sighs. He wishes he had done it sooner. Nick is in his bedroom, getting changed. He still has time. His heart races as he thinks about it, telling Nick of the feelings that have only been becoming more prominent each day.

“I know, but mistletoe? Seriously? You couldn’t think of anything better?”

“Well, it seems you couldn’t either.”

Simon huffs. He’s not wrong. “Damn you, Johnny.”

“I better get out of the way, before Nick comes out and thinks _we’re_ gonna kiss,” John teases. “Can’t have that. Are you ready?”

Simon stares into his face. His mind is racing, but he wants this. “What do you think? Yes, I’m bloody nervous though.”

John reaches out, patting his shoulder with a reassuring grin. “You’ll be fine. Remember, he feels the same.”

“How are you so—”

Simon doesn’t get to finish his sentence, because John disappears and Nick enters from the kitchen. His heart is in his throat. Nick is standing directly beneath the mistletoe.

“What’s the matter, Simon?” he asks, oblivious. “Your face is incredibly red.”

 _Here goes nothing._ Simon looks up. Nick’s eyes follow, and when their eyes finally meet, he’s smiling. His smile is as bright as the star on top of his tree.

“You’re the reason why, Nick.” Simon starts to gain confidence as they get closer. “Don’t you see? I’m falling for you and _fast_.”

Nick comes forward, placing a manicured hand on Simon’s chest. The look on his face says it all: the utter adoration clear as day. “Is that so?” he asks, quirking a brow. It matches up perfectly with the smirk on his face.

“Of course,” Simon replies. He grabs Nick’s face gently, noting how warm he is. “I really can’t resist you.”

“Well, we’re beneath the mistletoe. So you know what that means.”

Eyeing his bottom lip, Simon bites his own. He has never wanted to kiss someone more than he wants to kiss Nick right now. “If it’s okay, I’d love to do what people do under mistletoe.”

Nick’s green eyes gleam, a sort of breathless charm about him. “I’d love that, Simon.”

Cupping his cheek tenderly, Simon moves in. Their lips meet in a soft kiss. He can feel everything falling into place as Nick kisses him back, everything he’s been dreaming of coming true. An intoxicating rush fills his veins, and it washes away all the nerves he had let get to him.

The two of them part, and John has returned. He starts to clap his hands, making the two of them blush even harder.

“Finally! It took you two long enough,” he says. “I was afraid I’d have to do something more extreme than mistletoe.”

Nick chuckles, elated. He looks up at Simon. “Something told me that wasn’t your idea.”

“I’ve been quite bold already, don’t you think?”

“Not bold _enough_ , I’m afraid. But that doesn’t matter now,” Nick speaks softly. “I’d really like another kiss.”

Simon pulls him closer, resting his forehead on his. “Wish granted. Merry Christmas, Nick.” He closes the distance between them again, smiling into the kiss.


End file.
